


Drifting (septiplier)

by cutie_calvin



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poor Jack, Poor Mark, im sorry tho, jack thinks he fucked up, they are both just-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_calvin/pseuds/cutie_calvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never wanted to hurt Mark.<br/>But it was for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting (septiplier)

It was mid morning when Jack finally decided to talk things out with Mark. They had been slowly drifting apart, but Jack had no idea why. Jack walked into the raven haired man's editing room. 

"H-hey Mark, can we talk for a moment?" 

Mark looked puzzled by how Jack was acting. "Sure love, what's wrong?" 

Jack winced at the word "love" 

"I-I think we should break up Mark" The Irish lad said, sadness lacing every word perfectly.

Mark was taken away by these words. Jack and him were going on their 5th year together. something _had_ to be wrong...

"Why Jack, after _so_ long you finally decide you've had enough of me! We've been through hell together Sean, do these past 5 years not mean anything?"

Jack had tears streaming down his face. Mark never yelled at him. He couldn't even speak.

"Answer me goddammit!"

Jack was choking back sobs.

"I'm so sorry Mark"

Mark was furious.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Bullshit Sean!"

Jack was terrified.

"Get your shit out of my house. I don't want you here."

"We can work things out Mark if you want to"

"Get out!"

Jack packed up his things with tears streaming down his face. He was greeted at the door by Mark.

"M-Mark, I'm sor-"

" _Leave"  
_

Jack walked out into the cold night wanting to hide from everyone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Jack had broken up with Mark. Mark hadn't heard from the Irishmen until he gotten a letter one day.  


      _Dearest Mark,_  
_It has been a month since we've talked, but I hope you're happy. By the time you're reading this I will be dead. Let's just say I hated myself for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you Mark. I loved you so much, but we were drifting apart... Mark, I want you to know I wanted to talk things out, but you exploded. You never yelled at me, that's when I knew I fucked up. That's what I am, a big fuck up. That's a reason why you should have hated me... But oh well. It's too late to fix things now Ha!_  
 _Good-bye Mark_  
 _With love,_  
 _Jack._

 


End file.
